Baby Boom
by TateThePowerpuffFan
Summary: The Professor's old anti-aging potion has accidentally transformed teenage Boomer into an infant! Now the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs will truly learn the joys of parenthood as they all take care of him until Boomer returns to his normal self... if he ever returns to his normal self!
1. Teens Will Be Kids

**Disclaimer by Butch: Well duh, the author doesn't own the Powerpuff Girls or anything else puff and/or ruff... sorry if that came across kind of harsh. Enjoy and tell the author what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Teens Will Be Kids**

**Blossom's POV**

There was nothing out of the ordinary that day. Nothing was weird or unusual in the least. It's amazing how fast the situation could change. This is what had happened...

We had the Rowdyruff Boys over at our house to hang out and do teenage stuff, like gossiping about how terrible our workplace bosses are, sharing crude jokes, and cuddling, because, why not?

Little did any of us know, the Professor, our dad, was working on another one of his previous experiments in his lab, downstairs. He was attempting to customize the formula that was supposed to keep us young forever (but instead turned us into babies), but apparently, the concoction was highly unstable.

"Hey, somebody go downstairs and get my wallet. Maybe we could go to the mall or something," Brick spoke.

"Why can't you go get it, yourself? It's **_your_** money," Butch shot back.

"Because the leader never toils over his own stuff."

"Brick, it's been like ten years. Are we **_still_** arguing over leadership? Are we even to consider you the leader, anymore? We're damned teenagers, now!"

"I don't know. Are we?"

"Enough, guys! This argument is over! If neither of you are gonna just go get it, then I guess I will! Shopping doesn't sound like such a bad idea, to me," Boomer belted.

"Oh, okay then. I guess Boomer can go fetch it, like the gentleman he is," Brick sneered. Bubbles excitedly squealed as he praised her boyfriend. "But if you take even a single penny, I'll wallop you!"

"Sure you will, sure you will," Boomer rolled his eyes as he shuffled out the door.

**Boomer's POV**

_What dumbasses. Why do they even bother at this point? Why do **I** even bother? I mean, I just agreed to go grab Brick's wallet for him. I'm pretty sure that nets me the award for "Most Manipulative Mind." _My mind was a wreck trying to solve the puzzle. I almost entirely forgot what it was that I was looking for. My eyes wandered until they located the wallet. I picked it up and then immediately realized that I was totally strapped. If we were going to the Townsville mall, I would need at least $50. Walking into a shopping center without money is like walking into a Chuck-E-Cheese without tokens; if you don't have it, you feel incredibly sad.

_Maybe I could just fly home and grab some cash_, I thought, but then realized that if I took too long, Brick would endlessly bitch about it when I finally came back, and if you knew anything about Brick, it's that he could maintain bitchyness status for quite awhile. After contemplating for quite some time, I arrived at the conclusion that I could just ask the Professor if he could loan me some money (I knew I'd have to me extremely sincere-sounding, since he didn't necessarily like the idea that all three of his daughters were always hanging around with us).

I heard a crashing sound coming from the basement lab, so I hurried over to investigate. Opening the door, I peaked in, looking down the stairway. Professor Utonium, are you okay? is what I would have asked, if a piercing bolt of cobalt energy hadn't torn through the air, up the stairs, blinding me. The only color that I could make out was pitch black, and that was it for some time.

I heard the professor running up the steps towards me. "Uh oh," I heard him mutter. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, looking back at him... only I had to lean back to look at him.


	2. It's A Boy(friend)

**Chapter 2: It's A Boy(friend)**

**Bubbles' POV**

All five of us heard the massive commotion from downstairs, so naturally, we investigated. We saw the professor on his knees, facing the wall with his back towards us.

"Professor, is everything alright? We heard a giant explosion coming from downstairs!" Brick asked as we floated down the stairs towards him. He began to quickly scoop something up off the floor.

"Oh, hello kids! I didn't even hear you. How are you doing upstairs?" He turned to face us, smiling nervously. Whatever he had scooped up was now being held behind him.

"Is something the matter, Daddy-O?" Buttercup asked as she glided down the banister.

"No no, I'm alright. I'm perfectly fine... however, I'm not so sure if I can speak for your friend."

"What happened to Boomer?" I asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry, Bubbles. He's quite alright... just very, very different."

_**You're damn right, I'm different! What the hell was in that stuff? **_Boomer thought.

"What do you mean, professor?"

"I can't exactly... explain," he told me. He looked down and brought his secret to our view.

"Woah!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Oh my God, it's so cute!" I squeaked. In his hands he held a little infant with blonde hair, like mine. It's loins were wrapped in a dishcloth, so I couldn't tell whether or not if it was a boy or girl. It had piercing blue eyes, like the kind of blue that you can only find from deep inside a glacier, and for some reason, fixed his sights on me. "What does this... random baby... have to do with what happened to Boomer?"

"Well, Bubbles-"

"Can I please hold him, professor?"

"Um, sure Bubbles... I don't think he'd mind." Professor extended the baby out to me, and I gently cradled him against my breast. The infant nuzzled his head into my chest, a giant smile brewing as he continued to rub and gaze back into my eyes. It was almost devilish.

"He's so adorable!" Suddenly, I came to a frightening realization. "He kind of... looks like... Boomer." With that, all of the color drained from my body. My boyfriend was now a tiny, adorable, vulnerable, incompetent, simple-minded baby boy (I'm pretty sure that this is considered pedophilia in some countries)! Boomer however didn't really seem all that concerned, as he fluffed my bosom like a pillow and took a graceful little slumber... the deviant smile still plastered to his face... Bastard.


	3. (Very) Young Man Blues

**Chapter 3: (Very) Young Man Blues**

**Boomer's POV**

_Man, is this sweet or what? I'm a frickin' baby! There's so much that I have yet to experience. Maybe I could see if I can get one of them to nurse me by the end of the day! _I creaked my eyes open as my slumber expired to find the professor staring down at me with folded arms. Obviously, he knew what game I was playing. I sat there on the kitchen counter in a rag diaper.

"Boomer, just because you're newly-born, doesn't mean that I'm not aware of what you're doing. You're just a teenage pig under all that smooth, pink skin," he scolded. I smiled a toothless smile. Bubbles lay me down on the kitchen counter, and everybody huddled around me.

"What do we do with him?" Butch wondered, aloud.

"The real question isn't what should we do with him, but rather what should we do with a **_baby_**?" Blossom put on her "thinking face."

"Not necessarily, Blossom," mean old professor joined in. "Boomer might have transformed into an infant, but he still has the mind of his teenage self. It was merely an external alteration."

"_**Oh, shut up, and they'll never suspect a thing!**_" I yelled.

"Hey, what's wrong, Boomer?" Bubbles asked me. I had no idea what she meant.

"_**Well, I guess that since you already know I can talk, there's not any point in hiding it. Do ya' hear me, baby?**_"

"Are you hungry?"

"Wait, Bubbles! I know what's going on!" Professor rejoined. "Apparently, he must be trying to communicate with us, but all we receive is a mixture of laughs and cries. He thinks that he's talking, but his childlike manifestation of the mind allows him to exhibit only infantile mannerisms in his communication skills."

"You mean like in _Brother Bear_ when Kenai tried talking to the tribes-people as a bear, but all they heard were roars and whatnot?" Butch spoke out, sipping a soda that he jacked from the fridge. Everyone turned and stared at him in confusion. "What? It's a great movie!"

"Correct, Butch. That _**is** _actually a decent example, I guess." The professor left the room. I started laughing and cackling, which came out as giggling to everyone else.

"You know, for a total dunderhead, he is pretty adorable when he laughs... but it's hilarious when he cries," Brick finally chipped in his two cents. My laughing increased, but suddenly I felt something release from my weak, underdeveloped baby bowel and slowly trickle out all around my legs, butt, and back. Whatever it was sure felt uncomfortable.

"Umm... did he just-" suddenly, Brick's eyes shrank in their sockets, as did all the others in the moments that followed. Suddenly, all their faces turned greener than Buttercup and Butch combined (but they turned even greener). Everybody pointed at each other.

"**_You're changing him,_**" they claimed in unison. My crying ceased, and the smile faded back into transition.


	4. There's Going To Be Some Changes

**Chapter 4: There's Going To Be Some Changes**

**Buttercup's POV**

_Alright! Change me, slaves! _Boomer thought, smiling, screaming, and crying at the same time (according to us).

"I guess it's time to change him, Blossom!" Bubbles laughed. Blossom laughed back.

"**_Me?_** He's _**your**_ boyfriend!"

"Yeah, but don't you remember, Blossom? As the responsible one, it's _**your**_ doodie," I reminded her. The boys laughed at my stupid joke.

"Buttercup, shut up! Fine, let's just tag-team on this, like that one time!"

"But we're teenagers, now! It should be an individual's responsibility!"

"Guys, just hurry up! He's really starting to reek!" Butch clamped his nose.

"Then how about **_you_** do it, Butch."

"Ain't no way in **_hell_** am I gonna change my brother's diaper!" Suddenly, Boomer fell silent with a smirk on his face, and then pointed straight at Brick.

"_**Why me?**_" Brick panicked.

"Well, you've always been a dick to him, and stuff." I reminded him. Boomer turned his head around to face me, nodded in agreement, then turned back towards Brick.

"*Sigh!* ...Fine. I'll do it, I guess... but you all gotta promise me that you'll **_never_** speak of this to **_anyone_**!"

"Brick, it's changing a diaper, not having an affair... you're not having an affair, are you?"

"Really, Blossom?"

"Heehee, sorry." With that, Brick picked Boomer up (slightly heavier than before) and brought him to the side of the kitchen sink. He took a deep inhale (venting it through his shirt), and began to slowly move his hand towards Boomer's "present."

"Wait! Before we get into this, someone go grab all the stuff we'll need. I ain't goin' to Vietnam without my gear!" Blossom grabbed the talcum powder and sanitary wipes. "Where are the diapers?"

"We don't have diapers! We're not as irresponsible as _**some**_ teenagers!" Bubbles mentioned.

"Well, damn. Here goes nothing." He began to unfasten the pin on the diaper and open it up. I watched as Boomer displayed yet another sinister grin. Suddenly, a stream of urine shot out like a fire hose and straight into Brick's face. I could _**barely**_ contain my laughter (I was probably five seconds away from having an aneurysm), but the others just laid it out on poor Brick. He began screaming and covering his face with his hands. He collapsed on the floor and started writhing. "_**Oh my God, it BURNS! IT BURNS! The little bastard has MUSTARD GAS PISS!**_" Boomer giggled, but I'm not so sure if Brick was over-exaggerating or not. I might have heard his skin boiling and sizzling as he slowly got back up. "_**Someone gimme a rag!**_" He wiped his eyes and glared down at his infant brother, who was giggling harder than we thought was even humanely possible. "Trying to blind me, huh, you little shit?" He then soared away, down the stairs into the professor's lab, and flew back moments later wearing a full-body hazmat suit. There was a moment of silence, even from Boomer, as we observed the quirky getup. A torrent of uproarious laughter cascaded down on him.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Butch asked his overreacting brother.

"Why don't you take his stream to your face and find out?"

"No, I think I'll just take your word for it." With that, Brick proceeded with the process. We cheered him on for his "courage."

"_**Change him! Change him! Change him! Change him! Change him!**_" Brick reopened the diaper and stared at Boomer's filth. There was just so much of it.

"Oh, _**wow!**_ Good for _**you**_," he sarcastically congratulated his little brother, both appalled and disgusted, simultaneously. He picked up his nude brother (who never once ceased his grin), and scrubbed him clean in the sink. He then left him to sit in the sink to pick the diaper up in the tip of his fingers, take it outside, and then incinerate it with his eye lasers. He then calmly walked back inside and pulled Boomer out of the sink, dried him off in a towel, splashed powder all over his body, and then grabbed a large dishcloth and wrapped him up good. Moments later, after applauding himself for what he had accomplished, the professor burst in through the front door with grocery bags in his grasp.

"I got diapers in case you might need them!"


End file.
